Trust Me
by Christine Writer
Summary: Based on "True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet" starring JoJo Levesque as Morgan, and Ian Nelson as Eli! Oneshot, please review!


A/N and disclaimer: I own nothing. This is when Morgan comes to Eli's house after she supposedly "left" town.

* * *

"Eli, I know that you feel totally, completely betrayed, and I understand." Morgan's voice genuinely shook as she looked Eli straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you." Emily took this as her cue to leave. She returned inside the house, hoping that her brother would make the right choice.

"I can't, Claud--Morgan." Eli whispered, working his jaw. "I just can't do this." He stepped away from Morgan, and Morgan had never felt more alone in her life. "I don't know when you're pretending--acting, lying, pretending, it's all the same. And I just can't tell." he finished.

"I am so sorry that I lied to you, Eli." Morgan whispered, stepping forward to be next to him. She touched his hand, and he recoiled as if she'd burned him.

"I can't do this." Eli whispered brokenly as he retreated into the house and shut the screen door behind him, glad that the glass panels were in place. He leaned his back against it once he'd locked it. How had he ever fallen in love with Morgan Carter?

Morgan was still outside, her palms against the door, supporting her slim frame. "Eli, please let me in." she begged through the glass, able to see Eli, but unable to touch him.

"No." he turned to face the closed door.

"Please." Morgan pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

"Why?" he challenged.

"Because, I love you."

"You love me. You love me and lied to me for months. Oh, that makes perfect sense." he mocked her.

"Eli!" Morgan gasped as if he had slapped her across the face. The door swung back open suddenly and Morgan sprang back to avoid being hit.

"Morgan, what do you want from me?" Eli demanded, inches away from Morgan's face.

"I want you to trust me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" she asked evenly. She locked eyes with him, but he looked away.

"I just can't." Eli said stonily.

"Fine." Morgan threw her hands into the air in defeat. "But I'm not leaving until you can."

"What--you're going to sit on my front porch until I trust you? What about the paparazzi? They'll come and take pictures of you, once they realize you're here, and not in L.A., won't they?" Eli challenged Morgan.

"Let them come." she said, almost wearily. "If they finally want the truth, I'll give it to them."

"And what's the truth?"

"That I love you," Morgan repeated, sitting on the front porch steps. "And that I'm not leaving until you can trust me again."

"Whatever." was all Eli could come up with for a retort. He returned to the house and closed the storm door behind him this time. Morgan determinedly stayed on the porch, wishing she had thought to bring her coat. She dozed in fits through the night, but was awake for the most part. Eli looked out of the window behind the porch early that morning, and saw Morgan still sitting there, looking exhausted. He went out onto the porch, and she turned to see him as he came out of the house.

"Morgan, it's five in the morning. I have school today. What are you doing?"

"Well, I said that I would stay until you could trust me. I meant it. And I have school today, too. That might cause a conflict with the staying here thing, though. Would you rather me be in school or on your porch?"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." she said honestly. "I'm the new Morgan Carter, and she always keeps her word."

"Do you promise never to lie to me again?" Eli asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you promise--" Eli began to repeat himself.

"No, I heard you." Morgan put up a hand to stop him. She was quiet for a moment. "I cannot promise you that I will always tell the complete truth. I'm only human. About huge things like my identity, though, I promise not to lie about that anymore."

"Okay." Eli nodded.

"So, do you trust me?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Now come inside before you freeze to death!" He held his arms open to Morgan, and enveloped her in his embrace. Together, they walked into the house, closing the door just before the first paparazzi car pulled onto the block.


End file.
